Mabcifica A Bonding Trip
by demonMike14
Summary: Mabel and Pacifca have been dateing for a long time. Ford hasn't been the most supportive person but now he is acting completely different to them.
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning!

Mabel, Pacifca, and Dipper were all fast asleep in the attic. The girls usually sleep outside in the woods under their favorite tree because they fought it fun but this time they choice to stayed inside.They were exterly sleeply but they also wanted to be toghter so they just fell asleep in Mabel's bed.

It was a nice quick morning but it all ended when the bedroom door burst open.

"Good morning kids!"

They all woke up very quickly and started screaming different things.

"What's going on?!" Dipper shouted.

""What the fuck?!" Pacifca yelled.

"Where's my candy?!" Mabel shouted. She was clear that she was still half asleep and had even less of a clue what was happening then the others did.

"Sorry to wake you kids but I have big plans for the day. Today is going to be a bonding day. We are going out in a just a few minutes so get dressed. It'll be fun." Ford said as he turned around, walked out, and closed the door.

"That's it?! I was woken up for that?! Whatever, I'm going back to sleep." Pacifca said as she rolled over on her side about to go back to sleep.

"Come on. It'll be fun," Mabel said as she hit her girlfriend in the face with a pillow to keep her awake. "Lets go."

None of them were expecting that sort of wake up call or anything along those lines. Although Mabel sounded exactly happy she really wasn't. She was rudely woken up and now she had to spend the day with the person that woke them up. She loved her family and she loved going on adventures but this didn't seem right to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Take Care

"Is there supposed to be a point to this?"

"Yes there is Stanley," Ford said as he started to packed four bags. "This is going to be a bonding experience for the kids and I."

"So this is your way of saying sorry for being such an idiot."

"I was not being an idiot. I was simply trying to do what was best but it didn't turn out how I had planned."

Two days ago Ford had kicked Pacifcia out of the Mystery Shack because he thought that it would be best for her mental health to be with her family but he did not realize how much she loved being with them instead of with her parents.

"So you think that this little field trip is going to fix everything?"

"I don't believe that it will fix everything but it should be an improvement. Studies have show that people who spent more time together and away from daily problems are more likely to create stronger bonds with each other. Please just stay here and make sure that nothing terrible happens. We should be back in a day or two."

"I know point deuxer," he said as he rolled his eyes. "I can take care of the house for a few days. Just have fun on your little camping trip."

"Kids are you ready?!" Ford shouted up the stairs.

"We're coming down now!" Dipper shouted back.

In only a few seconds the three of them were downstairs.

"Come on kids. Lets go," Ford said as he opened the front door.

"Wait, what about breakfast?" Mabel asked.

"Here you go kido," Stan said as he handed her a large sack. She opened it up and found a ton of food inside. "I packed a ton of snacks for you guys."

"Thanks Grunkle Stan," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Bye Grunkle Stan."

"Bye Mr. Pines."

They all started to walk out the door one by one but Ford had been stopped by Stan.

"You better take good care of those kids, keep an eye on them," he said, giving his brother a look that could kill.

"Don't worry Stanley, I've got this. I can take care of three kids for a few days. We'll be ok. I promise."

He took a deep breath. "Ok," he said as he let go of his brother and gave a more relaxed look.


	3. Chapter 3: Into The UFO

It had been only about ten minutes since they had left the shack and had started their walk in the forest together.

"So where are we heading to first Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked.

"Well I think that it would be best to first set up camp somewhere," he answered. "Then I think we should go to the UFO."

Dipper stopped in his tracks. "Do you really think that it's safe to go back there?" he asked.

Both Mabel and Pacifca weren't completely sure what the two of them were talking about. Pacifca hadn't heard a word about any UFO before and Mabel had forgotten about it. She had never seen it in person and Dipper never talked about it anymore so it wasn't very hard to forgotten. It was also Gravity Falls so anything weird was normal to them.

"It should be fine," Ford said in response to Dipper's question.

"Ok," he said still sounding unsure.

They walked for about ten more minutes until Ford stopped.

"I think that this should be a good spot to set up camp," he said. "I camped somewhere around here with F many years ago. It's hard to remember but I think that this is the spot."

They quickly step up camp. Mabel and Pacifca shared a large tent and the boys got their own. The girl's tent was at least twice as big as the others and very clean. Once they finish setting up camp Ford started walking farther into the woods. "Come on! Let's go!" he shouted to the three teens.

"Wait!" Dipper shouted back. "I thought it was this way," he said as he pointed in the opposite direction.

"Well you're not wrong," the old man said as he continued walking. "You see, a good UFO would not have only one entern, expertly if it is as big as a whole town. The way that I showed you was only the main entern. There is another way in right around here somewhere."

He walked around looking at the ground as if he was looking for his glasses.

"Um, what are you looking for?" Pacifca asked.

"A rock," he answered.

The two girls looked very confused so Dipper thought that it would be best to explain why their Grukle was looking for a rock when there were tons around them.

"He covers the enters to the UFO with a rock."

"Sounds stupid," Pacifca said.

She wasn't wrong. It wasn't the best idea to hind a UFO with a rock. Someone could easily move it or take it. Why someone would want to take a rock he had no idea, he just know that someone would have some sort of reason to.

"Just look for a large gray rock."

It took them about a minute to find it.

"Is this it?!" Mabel shouted.

They all rushed over to her. It was about three feet tall and was a nice shade of gray. Ford pushed the rock a foot away from its original spot. Where the rock had been they now saw a sheet of metal not much smaller than the rock.

"It is," Ford said. "Nice word kid, now can one of you please grab my bag. Dipper, in my large bag there is a smaller bag with four manget guns and weapons. Can you grab it?"

He rushed back to the camp sit in a few seconds he came back with a bag that was a little bigger than his head.

"Thank you Dipper," he said as he took the bag and started pulling stuff out and handing it out.

"These are magnet guns. In simplest terms they are strong magnets that can be turned on and off."

He they started handing out something else.

"These look like normal tasers," Pacifca stated.

"That is because they are," Ford said. "worst comes to worst these will give us a little bit of time to run."

The fact that they might need this scared the three kids.The last thing that he pulled out were things that looked like black lights but instead of the light being purple it was blue.

"These are lights that I made. They are extremely strong so don't stare at them too long or you will be blind."

Once he finished talking and handing everything out he turned on his magnet gun, aimed it at the metal sheet, and popped it off.

"Any questions? Good."

He then jumps down the hole into pure darkness followed by the others.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Are You Really?

It was completely dark until Ford turned on his light. It was such a shocking blast of light that it made it hard for everyone to see for a few seconds except for Ford who closed his eyes.

"Explore all you what," he said as he turned to walk away. "This place should be completely safe. If you need me just call, I'll be looking at their supplies chamber."

The three teens turned on their lights and started to walk in the opposite direction as Ford.

"Am I the only one that thinks this is a little weird?" Pacifca asked.

"No," Mabel said. "This whole advenge thing came out of nowhere. Just a few days ago he kicked you out and now he suddenly wants to go on avengers with us? Something doesn't seem right."

"Mabel's right," Dipper said. "I know Ford and this isn't like him. He always has a reason for everything but this just seems random."

"Maybe it's not really Grunkle Ford. Maybe he's one of these shapeshifting things like we fought in the bunker."

"That wouldn't be the weirdest thing that has happened to us, but do you remember what it said? It spend years with Ford. If it was going to pretend to be Ford then it should be able to pull off a better impression of him."

"Well what if there are more than just one and this one isn't the one that we found in the bunker?"

The thought of there being more than just one scared the twins. They wouldn't be able to trust anyone. For all they knew everyone was a shapeshifter. Their racing thoughts were stopped by Pacifca's voice.

"Why don't we just ask it something only the real Ford would know?"

"That's brilliant!" the twins yelled in unison.

Mabel kisses Pacifica and they started to run to where they believed Ford and the supplies chamber would be.

Inside was Ford with a ringing phone in his hand. It was a gift that Soos and Stan got for him but he had a very hard time trying to find out how it worked.

After almost a minute of it ringing he was finally able to answer to call.

"Hey sixer." Stan said on the other line.

"Hi!" Ford yelled into the phone.

"We talked about this. You don't have to yell into the phone. I can hear you just fine if you would just talked normally."

"Sorry Stanley. I'm still getting use to this new technology."

"You could build a portal to another dimension but you can't figure out how to work a cellphone. Whatever. So how are the kids doing?"

"Last I saw them they were doing great."

"Last you saw them? What do you mean last you saw them?! Where are the kids?!"

"Why are you yelling? You were the one that told me I didn't have to yell into the phone."

"I am yelling because you are an idiot! I told you to watch the kids so where are they?!"

"They're fine. We are exploring a UFO, they're just in a different part of it."

"You let the kids walk around a UFO alone?! What part of keep an eye on them did you not understand?!"

Just as Stan finished yelling the kids ran in together.

"Here are the kids. Got to go bye."

"Don't you dar- before Stan could finish his sentence Ford hung up on him.

"Hi kidos how are you doing?"

None of them answered Ford's question. They stared at him trying to hide all emotions in their faces. This made Ford very uncomfortable.

"Um-what is this all about?" he asked sounding slightly concerned.

Instead of answering the question they pointed their magnetic guns at him and started asking their own. Mabel started.

"Which sweater is my favorite?"

"I have no idea what this is about but-the shooting star?"

"Wrong it's all of them!" She yelled.

Pacifica went next.

"What is my favorite game?"

"Um-golf?"

"Wrong! It's MINI golf!"

Dipper stepped in.

"What is my first name?"

"Mason," he said calmly.

"Give up a sec Dip," Mabel said as the cute couple walked a few feet away.Mabel and Pacifica started whispering to each other while Dipper starred at what he thought might have been his Grunkle making sure he didn't more an inch.

"What should we do Pacifica?"

"I don't trust him. He only got one right."

"Well to be fair the other two were kind of trick questions."

"Well I still don't trust him."

"Well we could just straight up ask him what this adventure is all about. It would be the best option"

"Why did we not just start with that?"

Mabel shrugged. She didn't know why they hadn't thought of just asking him until right now. They walked out to the old man and Dipper.

"Ok," Pacifica said. "Why did you bring us on this adventure. It's not like Ford to do something without a reason, so what is your reason if you are even the really Ford."

"Really?" The old man asked. "That's what you want to know?"


	5. Chapter 5: Good Job Girls

"Just answer the question!" Madel shouted.

"I wanted this to be a bonding experience for us. I really messes up a few days ago so I guess that this is my way of saying sorry. I wanted to spend time with you guys and show you some new things in the town. I read thought what you guys added to the Journal and I picked out spots that you guys didn't write about."

Dipper lowered his gun. They all felt really guilty. They just threatened a guy that was trying to give them a gift.

"Sorry Grunkle Ford," Mabel said as she walked over to give him a hug.

"Sorry about that," Pacifica said as she joined the hug.

"It's ok girls," he said as he hugged them back. "I'm proud of you two for thinking on your feet and trusting your gut. That was very smart."

"But our gut feeling was wrong," Mabel said.

"So? What if it wasn't? If you listened to it like you did today they you guys would be safe. On the other hand what if you didn't listen to it? That could have ended a lot worse. Plus that wasn't the first time I had a gun to my head and being asked questions."

"So we're cool?" Mabel asked as she looked up at her Grunkle with a mixed emotion experience.

"We're cool," he responds.

They then left the UFO so that they could hopfully continue the rest of their trip.


End file.
